


Honor

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Derek is a Softie, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Mentioned Tara Raeken, Protective Derek, Protective Theo Raeken, Scott McCall & Theo Raeken Friendship, Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Derek shows up at Theo’s house in the middle of the night covered in small cuts and bruises but he won’t say what happened, so instead of pushing it too much Theo just helps clean his face and lets him take his bed for the night. In the morning Derek’s gone, but when Theo turns up for school he finds out exactly what happened - the asshole Jackson made a comment about Theo that Derek didn’t like and they got into a fight. This might just be the push Theo needs to confront the feelings he has for his best friend.





	Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeaxWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaxWitch/gifts).



> This is for Colby, who let me take her wonderful prompt and Therek it. <3

Theo’s not really surprised when he opens the door to his house and sees Derek there. They’re best friends. He comes over all the time. What is surprising is that it’s the middle of the night on a school night and Derek appears to be covered in a bunch of small cuts and bruises.

“Derek?” Theo suddenly feels much more awake than he did a few minutes ago when Derek called him and asked him to open the front door. “What happened? Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Derek says, his tone flat. “Can I come in?”

Theo nods and moves aside to let Derek into the house. Derek just stands there when he gets inside, as if he’s suddenly unsure what he’s supposed to do. Theo sighs and takes Derek gently by the arm and leads him upstairs and into the bathroom. He has Derek sit down on the closed toilet seat and then moves to the cabinets in search of the first aid kit he knows he Mom keeps here.

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” Theo asks once he has the first aid kit in hand and has moved to sit on the edge of the tub next to Derek.

“Not important,” is all Derek says.

Theo sighs and opens the kit, pulling out what he needs to clean the wounds, “It might not be important to you,” Theo mutters, “But it’s sure as hell important to me.”

He brings the cloth up to Derek’s face and starts dabbing at the cuts, apologizing when Derek flinches. He’s careful as he cleans the cuts, not wanting to hurt Derek more than he already is.

When he’s done he stands up and puts the first aid kit away before turning to Derek, “Do you just want to crash here tonight? It’s almost 2 a.m. and you really need sleep.”

Derek nods, “That’d be great.”

“Good,” Theo grins, “you can take my bed then. I’ll grab you something to sleep in.”

Derek follows him into the room and frowns when Theo hands him a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, “I can’t kick you out of your bed.”

Theo waves him off, “You’re not. I’m offering. Plus, you’re injured. You need the bed more than I do.”

“Theo…”

Theo holds his hand up, “Don’t argue with me Der. You’re taking the bed. I’ll be fine on the couch. Trust me. I’ve fallen asleep on it enough times to know.”

Derek’s lips twitch up at that, clearly remembering all the times they fell asleep downstairs curled up on the couch watching movies together.

“If you insist,” Derek says.

“I do. Now get changed,” Theo says, making his way towards the door. He pauses before he leaves and turns back to Derek, “Do you need anything else?”

Derek opens his mouth to speak only to shake his head, “I’m good. Thanks.”

Theo nods, “Well you know where everything is if you change your mind. Night Der.”

“Night Theo.”

***

When Theo wakes a few hours later it’s to find Derek gone and a hastily scribbled thank you note sitting on his bed. Theo shakes his head and gets dressed, telling himself he’s going to talk to Derek today and see if he has better luck getting some answers. Derek might not have wanted to talk last night but maybe sleeping on it has helped change his mind.

When he gets to the school he heads to his locker where Stiles and Scott are already waiting. He can feel eyes on him as he goes and it makes him tense. When he turns to look he expects to see people hastily looking away but they don’t. Most of the students and even some of the staff just keep looking and whispering to each other as they stare at him.

“Why is everyone staring?” Theo asks, his voice low.

“You mean you didn’t hear?” Stiles asks.

“Hear what?” Theo questions, turning back to face the others. He can still feel all the eyes on him and it makes his skin crawl. He hasn’t been looked at like this since…

“About Derek,” Scott says, “Apparently Jackson said something about you and Derek didn’t like it. Derek punched him and they got into a fight.”

Theo’s eyes widen as he remembers the way Derek looked last night, “That explains all the cuts.”

“What?” Stiles asks.

“Nothing,” Theo says, feeling the sudden need to talk to Derek, “Have you seen Derek?”

“No, but I’ve been texting him. He’s hiding out in the home ec room.”

Theo nods and then starts down the hall. Stiles hollers after him, “Where are you going?”

“I have to talk to my infuriating best friend.”

“Oh thank god,” Scott says.

“Please tell me you’re going to kiss his wounds better!” Stiles calls.

Theo ignores him and starts running down the hall, ignoring the looks people give him as he goes. He has more important things to worry about. How dare Derek be all attractive and loyal and defend his honor without even telling him?!

His heart is pounding in his chest when he reaches the door to the home ec room. He hesitates with his hand on the door before slowly pushing it open and stepping into the room, closing it behind him.

Derek tenses at the noise but he keeps his back to Theo as he speaks, “If you’ve come to pick a fight.”

Theo snorts, “I’m not really one to kick a man when he’s down.”

Derek whirls around to face him so fast he sends batter flying off the spoon he’s holding. “Theo,” he breathes.

“I have a problem,” Theo says, stepping further into the room. “You see, I just found out that not only is my best friend attractive and amazing and loyal but he also got into a fight last night defending my honor and didn’t even tell me. Why would he do that Derek?”

“Maybe he was afraid you’d be mad,” Derek says.

“Oh I am mad,” Theo says, stepping closer to Derek. “But not about the fight, no. That he didn’t tell me what happened and I only heard because apparently everyone in the school knew about it before I did. So I walked in today to have everyone staring at me with no idea why.”

“Shit,” Derek mutters, “Theo, I’m sorry if what you’ve heard makes you uncomfortable. I was just so angry and no one should talk about you like that. So of course I’d tell them how amazing you are and…”

“What?” Theo asks. “Derek, Stiles and Scott only told me you got into a fight because Jackson said something about me and you didn’t like it. Not that… why would you saying I’m amazing make me uncomfortable?”

Derek ducks his head, his cheeks heating up, “Because Jackson started mouthing off about me defending my boyfriends honor.”

“And? Jackson’s an asshole.”

“I didn’t deny it,” Derek whispers, “I told him if he ever talked shit about my boyfriend again that I’d shove his balls so far up his ass he’d never find them again.”

“Jesus,” Theo mutters. He moves closer to Derek, frowning when Derek flinches back when Theo raises his hand, “I’m not going to hurt you Der. You know I’d never do that.” When Theo moves his hand to cup Derek’s cheek he doesn’t flinch this time. “Why would you saying that make me uncomfortable?”

“Because I called you my boyfriend.”

Theo smiles, “Yeah I know. And I don’t have a problem with that. In fact, I want that.”

Derek’s eyes widen. It amazes him that this adorable guy in front of him can manage to be intimidating enough to scare Jackson. “You do?”

Theo nods, “I do. I’ve wanted it for a while now. Is that something you’d want?”

Derek surges forward, pressing his lips firmly to Theo’s. He pulls back, his eyes searching Theo’s face, “Was that okay?”

“More than okay,” Theo tells him, moving his hand back to tangle in Derek’s soft hair, “In fact, I think you should do it again. On a regular basis.”

Derek’s lips twitch up into an amused smile, “Smooth.”

“Only for you.”

He leans in, his lips brushing softly against Derek’s. Derek sighs and moves his arms around Theo’s waist, pulling him closer. Theo groans and backs Derek against the counter, deepening the kiss.

“Fuck Theo,” Derek pants when they pull back for air. He groans and tilts his head when Theo starts kissing and sucking his way down Derek’s neck. “We’re at school. In the home ec room.”

Theo pulls back and smirks at him, “Oh I know. I also happen to know no one will be in here for hours. Now, what are you planning to do with that time? Bake?”

Derek pulls Theo in for a heated kiss, his lips moving hungrily against Theo’s. Things start getting more heated and Theo’s hands find their way under Derek’s shirt, only to still when Derek hisses.

Theo pulls back with a  frown, “What is it?”

“Nothing, it’s just my ribs are a little sore,” Derek says, giving Theo a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

“I really wish you would stop apologizing for things that aren’t your fault,” Theo sighs. “Did they hurt last night?” Derek shakes his head and Theo can see the hesitation in his eyes, “What is it?”

“Jackson shoved me into the locker this morning,” Derek says.

Theo feels a storm of anger building inside of him. It’s bad enough that Jackson had hurt Derek last night but to come after him again, “That bastard. He won’t get away with this.”

“Theo…”

“Don’t ask me not to do anything,” Theo says, “You know I don’t like making promises I can’t keep and I can’t promise I won’t do anything to him. Not after what he’s done to you.”

“I’m the one that threw the first punch,” Derek points out.

Theo narrows his eyes, “Because he was talking shit. Which I know isn’t an excuse, even for you. What did he say, anyway? It must have been bad to get a rise out of you.”

Derek hesitates and his eyes go soft with a familiar sadness. That’s enough for Theo to have a pretty good idea about what Jackson was mouthing off about, “It was about Tara, wasn’t it?”

Derek nods, “It was.”

“What did that bastard say about her?”

“Theo, really. You don’t need to hear it…”

“Tell me.”

“He said that you killed her,” Derek mutters. “Which I know isn’t true.”

“That bastard,” Theo mutters, feeling tears well up in his eyes at the thought of his sister. He moves his hand up to wipe them away but Derek beats him too it, a look of concern taking over his face. “I told you that you didn’t want to hear it.”

“What I want and what I need are two different things,” Theo says. “What I want is to punch Jackson in that stupid face of his until it’s bloody. What I _need_ is standing right here in front of me.”

Derek’s grins, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Theo says, his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Derek’s neck. “I don’t care what he thinks. You know the truth about what happened. That she got caught in the current while we were swimming and got swept away.”

Theo has to stop and take a deep breath, the memories of the horrible day flashing through his mind. He’d spent hours trying to find Tara. When he did she was face down in the water a few miles from where they’d been swimming. She was dead. Theo hasn’t been able to go near a pool or a body of water like that since.

“You were a big part in helping me get past that, you know that?” Theo asks, “I hated myself so much for what happened to Tara. I probably still would if it wasn’t for you. You were the first person to actually just be there with me, with no questions or accusations or pitying looks. You were just there.”

“You’re my best friend, of course I was there,” Derek tells hm.

“Did you ever…” Theo almost doesn’t want to ask the question, but something makes him. “When everyone else was so sure I’d killed her, did you ever think they might be right?”

“Not for a second,” Derek says, his voice firm, “I knew how much you loved Tara, how much you still do. I knew then, and I still know now, that you would never have done anything to hurt her. That’s what pissed me off so much. You’re an amazing person Theo, and you lost someone important to you. Rather than just being able to grieve you had people looking at you like it was your fault. And that wasn’t fair. So when Jackson brought it up again, I just snapped.”

Theo sighs, “I wish I could have seen it.”

“No you don’t,” Derek says, ‘it wasn’t pretty.”

“Are you kidding me? Getting to see you putting Jackson in his place would be so hot. So maybe it’s a good thing I didn’t see it.”

“Why’s that?” Derek asks.

“Because I wouldn’t have been able to stop myself from jumping you right there,” Theo tells him. He smirks when Derek ducks his head again and moves his other hand to cup his chin, “Please don’t hide from me.”

Derek nods, “Okay.”

“So, are you wanting to try and go to class?” Theo asks.

“As tempted as I am to skip and just take you home and cuddle, I know Jackson will think we’re just hiding,” Derek sighs. “And I don’t want to give him the satisfaction.”

“Fuck Jackson,” Theo mutters, “Okay fine, we’ll stay. But after school I’m going home with you and we’re going to cuddle just like you said.”

Derek grins, “Deal.”

When they’re walking out of the school later that day Theo wind up giving Jackson a broken nose to go with his black when he mutters off some comment about Derek. They barely make it to Theo’s truck before Derek has him pinned against it and is kissing him thoroughly. Theo thinks a sore hand is worth it to have his boyfriend kissing him like this, and to see Jackson gaping at them as blood spills from his nose.

_Yeah_ , Theo thinks as Derek murmurs out “I love you’s” against his skin. _So worth it._

Later when they’re alone, he whispers out his own “I love you’s” against Derek’s skin, showing him with soft kisses and gentle caresses just how loved and appreciated he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
